Reactions
by jojor99
Summary: Molly spies something on Ginny's arm. A one shot from my Reuniting 'universe'. For Mew!


This is just a little idea that came to me when I should have been writing report cards! It fits in with my story Reuniting but it will make sense by itself.

**For Mew.**

* * *

"Ginny, can you come and help me?" her mother yelled from the kitchen of the Burrow.

Ginny groaned. She was far too comfortable relaxing in the back yard with Harry, Ron, Hermione, George and Angelina. They had been enjoying a really hot, late September day and were having heated discussions about the beginning of the new Quidditch season.

"Ginny!" her mum called again.

"Coming," she called back lazily. She started strolling towards the kitchen, going over some new plays that she'd been practising this week. She didn't even hear what the others had been talking about until George called out.

"Oi, Ginny, control your husband, would you!"

"Why? Is he giving you a hard time?" she answered, half looking over her shoulder.

"Yes!" George replied sounding a little frustrated.

"Good," she replied. "You deserve it."

George's reply was in the form of a Tickling Hex. She started giggling, but was able to send a Stinging Hex back towards him. She then cast a quick "_Finite"_ on herself to stop the tickling and quickly entered the kitchen before she could be hit with any other hexes.

"Ah, Ginny. There you are," her mum said without really looking from where she was busily cooking at the stove.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Could you start on icing those cakes, and then slice that bread, please?" her mum asked.

"Wow, are you expecting an army here, today?" Ginny asked as she started on the icing.

Her mum looked over at her with a smile and nodded. "Well, Ron and George are here, and Harry is nearly as good an eater as those two."

"True," she replied.

Her mum then looked at her a little more closely. "You've got something on your arm."

Ginny looked down at her right arm and did a small double take. There in clear view was the tail of her dragon tattoo, wrapped around her bicep. She then looked at her mum, trying to quickly come up with a story that her mother would believe. But it seemed to be too late. Her mum was coming closer with a dangerous look on her face.

"What is that?" her mum asked pointing at her arm.

"Um..."

"Is that a tattoo?"

Her mum's voice was getting louder. This was not going to be a fun conversation, she thought.

"It is a tattoo!" Molly Weasley exclaimed. "Ginevra Weasley!"

"Potter," she stated quietly.

"Ginevra Potter, then," her mum said looking quite amazed. "When? Why? What were you thinking?"

She sighed. There was no getting out of this. "I got it done just after I went back to Australia after Christmas. I wanted something to remind me of Harry. He was supposed to get this tattoo for me, but never did, so I got it myself."

"Ah," her mum replied, nodding.

Ginny was surprised at that reaction. She had always imagined that her mum would hit the roof if she ever saw it.

"What is it of?" her mum asked.

"A Hungarian Horntail," she stated.

"So I guess there's more to it that that."

"Um, yeah," replied Ginny. She turned around and pulled the back of her sleeveless shirt down so that her mum could see it.

"That's quite nice."

Ginny looked at her mother, amazed. "You...you like it?"

"It's not what I would get; it's a bit too big for me. But yes, I do like it," her mum said. "Why have you been hiding it?"

"It was private," she said quietly, glancing at her mum. "It was just for me, and now for Harry, too. Honestly, I was a little afraid of what you lot would think. It was a kind of spur of the moment thing."

"Does Harry like it?"

Ginny blushed. "Yeah."

"I'm sure he does," her mum said knowingly.

She groaned. Then, something her mum had said before hit home. "Hang on. You said it's not what you would get. Would you get one? Mum, do you have a tattoo?"

Her mum nodded.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You're kidding!"

"No."

"Where? What of?" she asked. She could not believe her mum had a tattoo.

"Just here," her mum said, pointing to just below her breasts. "It's a tiger."

"A tiger? Why a tiger?"

It was now her mum's turn to blush.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Ginny asked her mum.

"Probably not, no," her mum said looking a little sheepish.

"Can I see it?"

Her mum looked around and then lifted up her shirt. There just below the bottom of her bra was a snarling tiger.

Ginny gently ran her finger across it and then looked up at her mum, smiling. "It's lovely. Do any of the boys know?"

"No. Your dad is the only other person who has seen it."

"And I want to know what he thinks of it, as much as you would like to hear Harry's reactions to mine," Ginny stated and they both laughed.

"Wow, Mum. I would never have guessed," she said. "Is it a secret?"

"You can tell Harry," her mum said.

"I suppose Dad should know about this," Ginny said pointing at her shoulder.

"I don't know if I'd do that just yet. He may not be as understanding seeing a tattoo on his daughter. He was not impressed with Charlie when he got his first one."

Ginny nodded. "I'll save that news for later, then."

"Good idea."

...:::XXX:::...

Later that night, Ginny suddenly started laughing as she and Harry relaxed in their sitting room.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked, looking at her strangely.

"Mum saw the dragon today."

"And you're actually laughing about that," he said amazed. "I thought she would have hit the roof."

"Me, too," she said. "Mum has one."

"You're mum has a dragon tattoo?" he asked, sitting up very quickly and looking at her with his mouth wide.

"No," she said.

Harry relaxed a little.

"She has a tiger."

"Really?" he asked amazed.

"Uh huh," she said nodding. "Please don't ask why. I don't want to think about why."

Harry laughed. He then leaned closer to her. "Okay. I'd rather think about dragons, anyway."


End file.
